A laminated power storage device described in Patent Document 1 includes a first internal electrode extended to a first end surface, a second internal electrode extended to a second end surface, and a separator disposed between the first internal electrode and the second internal electrode. A first external electrode electrically connected to the first internal electrode is disposed on the first end surface. A second external electrode electrically connected to the second internal electrode is disposed on the second end surface. The laminated power storage device described in Patent Document 1 is configured so that in order to increase an area of an interface between the internal electrode and an electrolyte layer and thereby increase the capacity, end surfaces of the internal electrode and the electrolyte layer are flush.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 2014/083925